Soulless Lovers
by kirallie
Summary: Xander left with Jesse instead of the young vampire dying. The two eternal teens have found a new hutning ground, Stanford. A certain young hunter catches their attention one night. Slash, threesome for a little.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or Buffy._

_This will be a shortish fic._

**Chapter 1**

Xander froze as he found himself facing the one person he didn't want to, even as he pushed Cordelia away and she ran off. "Jesse man don't make me do this."

Jesse grinned at him. "Xander."

"Jesse! I know there's still a part of you in there." Xander pleaded and Jesse's features shifted back to human.

"Of course I'm here bro, I haven't gone anywhere." He answered, crowding against Xander who shakily rested his stake against the vampires unbeating heart. "Ooo! Alright. Put me out of my misery. You don't have the guts." He purred and he was right, the stake slipped from Xander's hand. Jesse smiled and leant in to kiss Xander who whimpered. "Being a vampire isn't bad Xander, it can be good." He murmured in the mortals ear.

"Jesse please." Xander choked and Jesse backed off slightly.

"Come with me Xander, away from all this. It can just be us like we always talked about."

"What about Willow?" Xander asked and Jesse smiled, sensing he was weakening.

"She has the blond, Buffy." Jesse answered, nuzzling Xander's throat and Xander swallowed. He hesitated but then nodded and Jesse grinned, grabbing his hand and leading him from the Bronze.

Two hours later a stolen car left the city limits, headed for LA a vampire driving and a dead body in the back.

* * *

Xander leant against his Sire and lover, scanning the crowded club. College towns were the best place for feeding. He nuzzled the slightly older vampire who smirked and kissed him. "See anyone tasty?" Jesse murmured and Xander grinned, nodding towards the tall young man dancing with a group. "Yum." He purred and they split up, moving towards him through the crowd.

Sam danced, trying to lose himself in the music and press of humanity and forget his big brother wasn't watching him from nearby with their Dad waiting back at the motel. He was alone. All he'd wanted was to go to college; he hadn't wanted to totally leave the family! Sam shook his head and closed his eyes, trying not to think about them. He felt a body press against his back and went with it, not caring who he was dancing with. Another body pressed against his front and he opened his eyes to find a young man with dark blonde hair. The guy grinned and Sam found himself grinning back, letting go and not worrying about a thing as they moved to the music. Eventually they herded him off the dance floor and bought him a beer. Sam felt a flash of nervousness, looking between the two guys he'd been dancing with, something tugging at his instincts.

"I'm Jesse, this is Xander. What's your name?"

"Sam." He answered, not wanting to be impolite.

"Wanna dance some more?" Xander asked, stroking Sam's arm and he shivered. It was boiling hot and yet Xander's skin was cold.

"I should get going, have an early class." Sam excused but Jesse grabbed his hand and Sam turned to stare at him. Cold fingers gently caressed the skin as they stared at each other, Sam unable to look away or blink.

"Relax Sam, let go and enjoy yourself. No one's going to hurt you." Jesse murmured and Sam felt his body relax. He blinked and then smiled, he should be having fun. Xander pulled him back onto the dance floor and Jesse smirked, that little ability was very handy. It had been a surprise the first time he had influence their prey but research into their line showed that psychic gifts were relatively common. He followed his Childe and their dinner back onto the floor and they danced with the mortal between them, his body warming theirs slightly as they danced. "Come home with us." Jesse breathed into his ear a while later and Sam nodded.

They led him through town, using the occasional kiss or touch to keep him distracted and Sam was totally docile as they took him into a section of old warehouses. He felt dizzy and euphoric as he let them lead him, paying no attention at all to where they were. They reached the place the two vampires were staying and they led him through to a room with no windows and a large mattress on the floor. Xander slipped Sam's jacket off and then worked his hands under his shirt to caress his chest. Sam moaned softly in pleasure at the touch. Jesse moved up behind him and reached around to undo his belt, nuzzling behind his ear. Sam felt a brief moment of mental clarity and tried to get free but the two vampires were too strong and Jesse gripped his chin, holding eye contact. "Calm down Sam. You want this, need it." He stroked Sam through his jeans, feeling him react to the touch. "Good Sam, just let go of everything." Sam stared at him through half lidded eyes, whimpering in need and Jesse smirked, pulling him into a kiss even as Xander pushed Sam's jeans down. They got Sam down onto the mattress and he lay there, utterly naked and hard, moaning softly.

"He's beautiful." Xander murmured, running his hands down Sam's chest, feeling the strong muscles.

Jesse nodded and then grinned. "Maybe it's time for our family to grow." He suggested and Xander laughed, shifting to Game face. Sam didn't react as sharp fangs grazed his skin. Jesse let go of his human façade as well and they went to work, having fun with Sam since he was nice and warm at the moment. Sam was incoherent with pleasure, writhing between them, lost to the intense sensations of a cold mouth around him while the older vampire thrust in and out of his body. Sam couldn't even think of struggling even as Jesse's influence wore off. But when two sets of razor sharp teeth sank into opposite sides of his throat he screamed in pain, thrashing wildly but held in place by inhuman strength. A weak whimper left him as the world began to fade and his heart slow.

Xander pulled back, licking Sam's blood from his lips before stroking the mortals face. "It's alright Sammy, just let it happen. Soon you'll be part of our family and we'll never leave you little brother." He whispered, able to See what it was Sam needed. That was his gift, to see things others didn't and he could see how much Sam wanted family that would never leave. They could give him that.

Jesse removed his fangs, able to hear Sam's heart struggling to beat. He bit into his own wrist and put it against Sam's lips. "Drink Childe, we'll be here when you wake." He whispered to the dying human and Sam weakly swallowed the cool blood that dripped down his throat, unable to focus on anything but the soft voices promising him what he'd always wanted, family that would always be with him, not off saving others. Jesse left his wrist there, letting Sam take as much as he could until his heart finally gave out and he went still between them. Xander left the room and came back with a wet rag to clean his new brother up with. They settled Sam's cooling corpse on one side of the mattress and then Xander pounced his Sire, kissing him eagerly. Jesse laughed and rolled them so he was on top of his Chile and lover, his companion since human childhood. They may not care about their human lives anymore but they still remembered their childhoods together and both were amazed they'd lived as long as they had considering the truth about Sunnydale. "Mine." He growled as his features shifted and Xander grinned.

"Yours." He agreed, his own features changing in response to Jesse's. Sharp teeth clashed as they kissed hungrily, paying no attention to the corpse sharing the mattress with them as they enjoyed themselves.

* * *

Xander stared at his new brother, hoping he'd wake soon but knowing he probably wouldn't until the next night. He blinked in surprise when Sam shifted, features rippling into Game face and a soft hungry noise left his lips even though his eyes never opened. Xander pulled the slack body into his arms and held Sam's face to his throat. "Its okay little brother, I know you're hungry. Drink." He offered and then felt sharp teeth sink into his cold flesh. "Good boy." He purred, stroking the cold back as Sam drank from him. Hopefully Jesse would be back with more food soon since Xander couldn't let Sam take too much. Sam went still again and Xander laid him back down, wiping at the blood on his throat.

Sam looked peaceful in death but inside was a totally different matter. Two sources of demonic blood were clashing and waging war even as Sam's soul fought to hold on. The physical changes had been allowed to happen but now all three were locked in a fight for Sam's future.

_TBC….._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 2**

Jess looked around the club and sighed. Sam should have been there hours ago. He seemed like such a nice guy and they'd gone out with the same group several times. And yet he was standing her up, great. So much for him being a nice stand-up guy like all her friends had said. Well no reason she couldn't have fun anyway. There were a tonne of guys around; she could find someone to dance with. Jess moved into the dancing crowd and smiled when a guy immediately moved to her side.

Jesse watched the college kids' dance and get drunk, looking for just the right specimen for his newest Childe's first meal. There were a lot of possibilities but none of them were quite right….Jesse grinned and moved into the crowd, dancing towards the tall blond as she danced. She was very pretty. "Hi." He grinned and she smiled back.

"Hi." She let him dance closer.

"I'm Jesse."

"Jessica." She answered.

"Here alone?"

"Was meant to be meeting this guy, Sam. But he stood me up." She answered and Jesse grinned, that was perfect! What were the odds the Sam she had been waiting for was his Childe?

"Tall, floppy brown hair, hazel eyes?" He asked, hands moving to her hips and she nodded.

"Know him?"

"Hmmm. He's sick at my place."

"Oh." She suddenly felt bad for thinking the worst.

"Wanna come see him?" Jesse breathed in her ear and she shivered. "I'm sure Sammy would love to see you." Jessica nodded; yes she should go see Sam. Jesse led her from the club and she went with him willingly.

* * *

Jesse held Sam, knowing he would wake soon. Xander was lying on his stomach beside them, head on his hands as he watched them, waiting for his little brother to wake up. His meal was sitting against the wall, fast asleep and ready for Sam when he woke up. Sure enough Sam soon began to move restlessly before his eyes snapped open and he growled in hunger. Jesse ran his hand through Sam's hair and felt his Childe relax against him. "Welcome back Sammy." He nuzzled behind Sam's ear and Sam looked around curiously.

Xander shifted closer and Sam focused on him, yellow eyes meeting brown. "Hungry little brother?" he asked and Sam nodded. Sam inhaled and his head snapped around to focus on the woman slumped against the wall. "She's all yours Sammy." Xander sat up as Jesse let Sam go and Sam moved fast. He pulled Jess up and sniffed her throat before sharp teeth sank into the vulnerable flesh. He growled as hot blood poured into his mouth, drinking greedily. Sam held her tightly, draining every little drop of the precious liquid before letting the body drop. He blinked as his head cleared of the blood lust and stared at her, Jess. He knew her, they were meant to have had a date. And now he'd killed her. Sam cocked his head, not sure how that made him feel…shouldn't he be filled with self-hate for doing that?

Sam instantly relaxed as arms wrapped around him, instinctively knowing it was his Sire. He felt a cold nose nuzzle him and closed his eyes. This was his family, a family that would never leave him. He turned his head to see his Sire who smiled. "How do you feel Sam?" He asked and Sam grinned.

"Wonderful Sire."

"That mean we can go hunt?" Xander asked and Sam perked up.

"Still hungry Childe?" Jesse asked and Sam nodded. "Then let's go."

* * *

Sam sat outside the warehouse they called home, absently smoking the cigarette his dinner had been lighting when he'd killed him. Not like it'd kill him after all. Despite gorging on the massive man he was still hungry, he was always hungry. He could live with it but all he wanted was to be full. His brother and Sire didn't have this trouble so why him?

Brother…..that word invoked memories of an older male with dark blonde hair and green eyes. Dean. But Dean had left him, or had he left Dean? Sam banged his head against the wall. He wasn't right, he knew that. But part of him cried out for Dean, wanting Dean to be with him. He didn't care about John, the bastard could rot for all he cared and if given the chance he'd kill the man himself. But Dean…he could see Dean as one of the, he would love this life. No rules or limits. Sam smiled and exhaled, the smoke making him feel warm briefly.

Sam smiled as he felt a cool hand rest on his shoulder and then opened his eyes to find his older brother beside him. "Hey Sammy, what're you thinking so hard about?" He asked, sitting down beside him and Sam leant against him.

"Just enjoying the night." Sam lied, nuzzling at him and Xander chuckled, running his fingers through Sam's hair.

"Come on Sammy, tell me." Xander pushed, nipping at his ear and Sam shivered, whining softly.

"Thinking about Dean." He admitted, eyes closed in pleasure as Xander kept nibbling the sensitive skin.

"Dean?" Xander asked, who was that?

"Mortal brother." He answered softly and that got Xander's attention.

"What about him?" He asked, feeling Sam's reluctance. He held him close, purring softly to calm the Fledgling and Sam slowly relaxed totally in his arms. Sam chewed at his lip, should he tell? "It's alright little brother, you can tell me anything." Xander promised. Demon or not Sam was his little brother after all. They may like torture and kill and he knew some of their kind got a kick out of torturing their own but not their little family. Maybe because their human families had been so bad? He nuzzled Sam and then kissed him. "Come on little Fledgling, tell big brother." He laughed when Sam stuck his tongue out at him.

"Bigger than you!"

"And physically older but I'm about two years older than you. So spill."

"He'd love this life, would make such a good vampire." Sam muttered.

"You want him here." Xander told him and Sam looked away. Xander cocked his head, he knew Jesse was nearby, listening in, but Sam's senses weren't quite that attuned yet. Xander nuzzled him again, licking the skin of his throat and Sam moaned, making him chuckle. "Why do you want him here?" Sam trembled in his hold, staring at him. "Tell me Fledgling." Xander urged, he could see the need in his brother for the mortal but he didn't understand it.

"Dean's different." Sam whispered, clinging to the older vampire. "Always been there for me but his life sucks. Always Daddy's perfect little soldier." Sam growled, features rippling.

Xander chuckled at the growl. "Guessing you'd like to eat Daddy dearest?"

"Can we torture him first?" Sam asked eagerly.

Xander laughed. "Sure."

* * *

"What's going on?" Sam asked when he got back from a solo hunt.

"Time to move on Sammy."

"We're hitting the road little brother. Can't keep feeding from the one area too long."

"Too many dead bodies in too short a time attracts the wrong type of attention." Sam agreed. "So where are we going?"

"East. Gives us loads of room to roam." Jesse answered and Sam nodded, gathering the clothes he had and adding them to the bag Xander held out. They left in Jesse's car, Sam sprawled out in the backseat, watching the scenery and listening to the older vampires chat. He'd been all over the country as a human but he just knew travelling with the other two was going to be very different to that.

_TBC…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 3**

Jesse laughed as his Childer glared at him sullenly, both covered in things he didn't want to try and identify. "Do I want to know what you two have been up to?"

Xander growled and shook himself off, ignoring Sam's protests as he got even messier. "Ran into a bunch of demons who wanted to eat us. They kind of…exploded on death."

"Injuries?" Jesse asked, angry that they had been attacked. They both shook their heads and he nodded, proud that they had fought of other demons without injury and had managed to kill their opponents. "Then please, go shower." He grimaced at the stench and the two younger vampires eagerly headed for the shower.

Sam washed the….gunk out of his hair, mind wandering as he listened to the sounds of the other two having fun together. He finally felt full for the first time in his life, well un-life, as a vampire. He grinned as he remembered sinking his teeth into the leathery skin and then the rush of hot, rich blood. Better than any humans. So he'd have to start hunting demons if he wanted to keep this feeling. He had no problem with that, not like anyone would miss them and for everyone he killed that would be one less demon that might hurt Dean one day.

* * *

Jesse growled as his youngest Childe easily pinned him to the ground. He hated to admit it but the other male was a much better fighter than his elders. Then again Sam had been a hunter, even if he had left the life for school. Jesse and Xander had been totally untrained until they had been turned and then they learnt as they went. After the two had been attacked the previous month Jesse had decided they all needed to learn more and so they spent time sparing and learning to fight from Sam. He would not let his family be weak cannon fodder like so many of their kind. No, they would be as strong as the Scourge of Europe even if they never earned their sort of reputation. They wouldn't with Sam; he knew there was something off about his youngest Childe, something different. But Sam was still his and he would not kill or abandon him. Sam was bloodthirsty enough for him, causing bloodbaths just ended up getting a Slayer or hunters after you in the end. Sam never hesitated in the hunt and always protected the family so he wouldn't worry about it.

* * *

Jesse kissed Xander hungrily, holding him close as his hands wandered over the pale skin. He pulled back and smirked at the dazed look in chocolate brown eyes. "My Childe, my mate." He purred and Xander moaned.

Sam watched them, feeling something strange, some sort of longing but he shrugged it off to enjoy the show. It wasn't like he never got to join in but sometimes mates needed to just be together. And it was always exciting to watch them together. But after a while he slipped off to hunt down some demons, wanting to be full for a while. He didn't like New Orleans all that much, with all the stories and stuff it was easier in some ways to blend in but also harder since more people were aware of the true world. For a second he hesitated but then shrugged it off, it couldn't have been Dean he saw back there. He slipped into a graveyard and smirked when he spotted the lone demon, licking his lips hungrily as his face rippled, revealing what he was.

* * *

"Come on, let's have some fun." Sam murmured and the girl nodded eagerly. He'd found in the last few weeks that while Jesse could influence humans, he could actually control them and make them do what he wanted. She followed him out of the club and into an alley. Sam pinned her to the wall and began kissing her and she responded eagerly, her hands going to his belt. Sam pulled back to let her breath and slipped his hands under her shirt, enjoying the warmth of her skin. She got his jeans down and lifted her skirt impatiently. Sam chuckled and lifted her against the wall as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sex definitely made blood taste better and it was fun. Why had he been such a prude before? She writhed against him in pleasure, lost to the sensations and Sam pressed his lips to her throat before sinking his teeth in, moaning in pleasure as her blood filled his mouth. He kept going until he felt her go still in his hold, her heart slowing to a stop. Sam pulled back and lowered her to the ground, readjusting her clothes to preserve her dignity. He cleaned himself up and left the alley.

"Having fun Sammy?" Jesse asked, having watched and Sam grinned at his Sire.

"Yep."

"Good." Jesse grabbed him and kissed him hard, feeling Sam immediately submit to him.

"Sire." Sam whimpered and Jesse grinned.

"Good Childe." He praised him, leaning in to nip at Sam's throat, feeling him shiver against him. "Sunup's soon, time to go." He pulled Sam through the streets and back to the old apartment building they were staying in. He pushed Sam down on a bed and Sam smiled at him, spreading out on the mattress and waiting for his Sire to do as he pleased. Jesse smirked and stripped before moving to enjoy his Childe.

* * *

Xander watched the people laughing and having fun, practicing his weird little ability to look at someone and know things about them. He wasn't hunting tonight, just learning. Jesse and Sammy had the more useful abilities and he wanted to pull his own weight. He would not be a burden to them. So if he could get even better at reading people he could identify hunters quickly and pick out good meals that wouldn't be missed and get them the wrong kind of attention. So far the only 'hunters' they had run into had been a pair of idiot young men who had made a rather tasty meal. They hadn't been worthy of the title of hunter really, just two amateurs who were more interested in ghosts and had stumbled upon the trios living space at the time. Their pleas for help had been rather amusing and the adrenaline and fear had made them taste even better.

But what had him worried was his little brother. Sam was always hungry, human blood just didn't fulfil his hunger for some very strange reason. Then there was the way he would watch them sometimes when they were together. Sammy needed a mate of his own, he needed more than just the occasional time with them or what he got from his 'meals' before they died. But how to pick a mate for him? No one seemed right for the youngest of their little group. There was someone who might be right though…..not like incest bothered them after all.

_TBC…._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 4**

Xander dropped the remains of his latest meal and smirked as he heard and felt the mortal approaching from behind. It was about time the man took the bait. Xander wasn't afraid, his Sire was close by, watching his back. "About time Dean, I was expecting you days ago." Xander commented, back still to the hunter but he heard him hesitate so he turned to face him, features totally human.

Dean stared warily at the vampire, something was very wrong here. It was like it had been expecting him, it knew his name. "How?"

"Do I know your name? I know someone who misses you very much." Xander purred, walking towards him and Dean backed off only to run into a cold body, feeling arms of steel wrap around him.

"Sammy misses you so much." A new voice whispered even as a cold face nuzzled at his throat and Dean's heart rate went through the roof.

Jesse moved around Dean's body, letting Xander take over holding the hunter in place. He placed a hand against the warm cheek, able to hear and feel his heart racing and it was sooo tempting to take a taste. This would be so much easier if they had Sam with them but this was their gift to him, a surprise. Dean struggled against them but the two of them had him neatly trapped and there was no way to break free. "It's alright Dean, just relax. You're safe, calm down." Jesse murmured, staring into his eyes as he spoke and Dean gradually relaxed, falling under his influence. Jesse smiled and stroked Dean's face and Dean didn't flinch from his cold hand. "Come on Dean, time to give Sam his present."

"Sam." Dean mumbled, letting them pull him along the street.

"That's right Dean, we're going to see Sammy." Xander assured him, stroking his arm, enjoying the feel of warm flesh beneath his hand. They got the hunter back to their current abode and manacled him to a pole so he wouldn't go anywhere.

"Wakey wakey." Jesse snapped his fingers in front of Dean's face and he started, looking around in confusion even as he tugged at the chains.

"What the hell? Let me go!" Dean snapped and Xander chuckled.

"Don't you want to see Sam anymore?"

"How do you….my brothers not here! He's at school!"

"Not very good at keeping track of baby brother are you? He hasn't been at Stanford in a year. He's been with us and loving every minute of it."

"Liar." Dean denied, he couldn't, wouldn't believe it. Because if Sam was with them…..then Sam was dead.

"Well Sammy will be back soon and I just know he'll love his gift." Jesse smirked and moved away with Xander. A few minutes later Dean shuddered as he heard the unmistakable sound of two people being way too intimate too close to where he was. Dean tried to ignore the noise as he tried to find a way out of the situation.

Sam walked in, smiling as he smelt the scent of sex and human, looked like they were having fun without him. He moved into the main room and then froze as he saw a very familiar figure sitting against a support pole, chained to it. "Dean."

Dean's head snapped up and around at the sound of his name. He stared at the young man standing in the doorway in shock and horror. It was Sam….his walking corpse at least since he was way too pale to still be alive. Not to mention his Sam would never dress in such…..revealing cloths. Dean swallowed and pressed closer to the pole as Sam took a step towards him. "No." He denied.

"Dean, you're really here." Sam smiled and moved over, kneeling beside Dean and reaching out to touch him, Dean shivering at his cold touch.

"Oh Sammy, I'm so sorry." Dean whispered.

"Why?" The vampire asked. "I'm fine Dean, I'm happy. I just missed you so much and now you're here. I knew they were up to something!" Sam grinned and let his hand run down Dean's neck and over his shirt clad chest. Dean shivered and tried to pull away but he couldn't exactly go far.

"Don't."

"Dean it's okay." Sam murmured, hand moving back to stroke his face. "I've missed you so much but I had no clue how to find you."

Dean closed his eyes, it sounded so much like his brother but he knew his Sammy was gone, had been since the monsters nearby had drained him dry of blood. "You're not Sam, Sam is dead, you're just wearing his face."

"No I'm not. Dean it's me." Sam shifted so he was sitting curled against Dean. "I swear it's me Dean."

"I know how a vampire is made." Dean argued and Sam nuzzled at him.

"It didn't hurt at all. In fact it felt really, really good." He purred and Dean blushed slightly. Sam touched his hot cheek in awe. "Not like you to blush so easily." He teased and Dean blinked. Sam reached up and unlocked one of the manacles, gently rubbing at Dean's bruised wrist. "You hurt yourself." He chided gently.

Dean didn't know what to think, everything he knew said this wasn't his brother anymore and yet…why hadn't he just drained him already? "How…Sam how did this happen?"

"Was out dancing one night when they found me and I went with them." Sam shrugged; it was pretty obvious what had happened after that.

"Willingly?"

"As willingly as you did." He admitted, still rubbing Dean's writs gently. He could just make Dean agree with everything but he wanted Dean to understand and choose it for himself.

Dean looked down at where Sam was gently soothing the bruising, he was being so tender, so Sammy like but it wasn't possible. Sam no longer had a soul. "You going to eat me?" He asked and Sam sat up straight, moving back in front of Dean to look him in the eyes.

"Never. Dean you aren't food. You smell rather tasty but I could never do that." Sam swore to him. "I want you with me Dean, forever. I've missed you so much."

"So you want to turn me." Dean stated flatly and Sam nodded. "No, no way. I'm a hunter!"

"So? This isn't a bad existence Dean; you don't have to feed indiscriminately. We'd be together again." Sam told him and Dean snorted.

"You can't mean that, Sam wouldn't want me to lose my soul."

Yeah, that was a problem. Sam sighed and got up, bringing a blanket back to make Dean more comfortable. "We could find a way around that or something. I don't want to lose you." He gently tucked the blanket around Dean and took his jacket off to use as a pillow for him. Dean relaxed a little as he warmed up. In some ways this wasn't his brother but in others….it hurt. Dean tensed when Sam leant in. "Shhh, not going to hurt you." Sam whispered, resting his face against Dean's, feeling the scratch of his stubble and the warmth of his skin. Dean shivered, heart rate accelerating as Sam nuzzled at him, inhaling his scent. He felt Sam turning his head and felt a flash of fear as he realised what the vampire was going to do. Sure enough cool lips brushed over his and Dean trembled even as Sam kept kissing him gently. Dean's lips parted for air and Sam took advantage of it, slipping his tongue in. Dean was shocked that Sam didn't taste like blood at all. Sam kissing him was definitely different to any other kiss. He was being kissed by his brother's demon animated corpse and he felt disgust, fear and…..okay he was sick for enjoying this at all! He moved his free hand to push at Sam, needing air and Sam pulled back, letting Dean breathe deeply.

"What…what the hell was that?" He demanded shakily, still in shock.

Sam chuckled. "Pretty sure you know what kissing is Dean."

"We're brothers!"

"Vampire." Sam pointed out. "Things like being related aren't as important. I love you Dean, that's the important thing. Please."

Dean looked away, how could even a vampiric Sam expect him to say yes? Everything he was suggesting went against a life time of training. And really it wouldn't be him in the end, just his body. A demon would take it over and have all his memories but what would happen to him? Would he go to hell while his body walked around killing people? "It's wrong."

"Dean we've always been closer than normal siblings and you can't tell me you've never checked me out after a shower or training, I've seen you do it. And I know you liked that kiss at least a little, I can smell it on you." Sam smirked and Dean fought down the urge to go red in embarrassment. "Let me show you how good we could be Dean." He murmured in Dean's ear and Dean shivered. He slid his hands under the layers of clothes covering Dean's chest and he gasped at the sensation of cold skin but the more Sam touched him the more his skin warmed up. Dean closed his eyes and rested his head against the pole, trying to ignore Sam's touch and exactly how much his body liked it. It had been too long since he'd picked someone up. But when Sam's hand slipped into his pants Dean couldn't hold back a moan of pleasure. With his eyes closed he couldn't see the satisfied grin on Sam's face. Dean struggled to keep from reacting but apparently living with two other vampires had taught Sam a lot and he was using it all to get a response. Dean bit his lip, fighting not to thrust into Sam's touch but it was so hard. His free hand moved to grab Sam, latching onto his shirt and he opened his eyes to see Sam smiling softly as he worked.

"S…Sam…" Dean swallowed and Sam looked up at him. It would be so easy to believe this was Sam just from that look.

"Please don't ask me to stop Dean." Sam asked him and Dean licked dry lips. "This isn't wrong, not like we can have kids with messed up genetics." That made Dean choke on a laugh and Sam grinned. Sam moved up Dean's body, his face hovering just over Dean's. "Please Dean. Let me have this and if you really want it I'll let you go." Sam promised and Dean stared at him in surprise. He didn't know if he could trust this Sam or not but…..Dean swallowed and then moved his head so their lips met. Sam kissed him hungrily, one hand moving into Dean's short hair while the other reached up. To Dean's shock he found he now had both hands free. He felt Sam move to straddle him and arched up into him, seeking friction. He gave up fighting what was happening and let Sam have what he wanted. "Dean." Sam moaned as he pulled back to let Dean breath and Dean stared up at him, panting for air.

Dean felt light headed as he stared at Sam, this was so wrong and yet it felt really good. With Sam's skin warming with contact he could almost imagine this was Sam….except he doubted his brother would ever have started this. But other than this he acted quite a bit like Sam, sure the demon would have his memories but the emotions? Sam kissed him again and Dean moved his hands, gripping Sam's shoulders to hold him close. "Sammy." He whispered when they parted and Sam grinned, looking utterly happy. Sam leant back, pulling Dean with him until the vampire was sprawled on the concrete with Dean on top of him. Dean blinked in surprise and Sam smiled, yanking at Dean's jacket and Dean shoved it off, letting Sam pull his shirt off as well. He shivered in the cool air and Sam snagged the blanket, putting it across Dean's back for warmth. "Sam how…..what do you want?" Dean asked, feeling nervous.

Sam let his hands wander over the tanned skin and smiled at Dean. "This is fine Dean." Yeah, he would love to truly be with Dean but he knew Dean wasn't ready for that. Sam reached up to run his fingers through Dean's hair before tugging him down into another kiss. They kissed and touched for ages until Dean finally slumped on top of Sam, breathing heavily. Sam kissed the side of his head, lazily petting Dean's hair as the hunter calmed down. "Please stay with me." Sam whispered, he needed Dean.

_TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 5**

Dean drew back to stare down at Sam and Sam stared back, he needed Dean to say yes so badly he could feel his powers itching to just make him agree but he wouldn't do it. "I…."

"We interrupting something?" A voice called and Dean stiffened.

Sam rested his hand on Dean's back under the blanket and gently rubbed the warm skin even as he looked over at his Sire and brother. He caught the bottle his Sire tossed and then handed the still sealed water bottle to Dean who hesitated before opening it and drinking. "Just talking." Sam answered the oldest vampire who nodded.

"Xander needs to hunt, go with him Sam. I'd like to talk to Dean." Jesse commented and Dean tensed again. "I have no intention of eating you hunter."

"He won't hurt you Dean." Sam murmured, nuzzling Dean before sliding out from under him, getting a wolf whistle from Xander when he saw the state of his little brothers pants. "Bite me." Sam snapped playfully and Xander lunged in to mock bite him. Dean had rolled over and sat up, the blanket wrapped around him tightly as he watched them warily. His heart rate accelerated when Xander bit at Sam and the three vampires heard it clearly. It was a good sign he still worried about Sam. Sam smiled at Dean. "We'll be back soon." He promised before vanishing into the shadows with his brother.

Dean eyed the remaining vampire even as he reached for the rest of his clothes. He slipped into his shirts and jacket, keeping his lap covered with the blanket. "What do you want with me?"

Jesse moved closer and crouched down. "I want my Childe to be happy and safe."

"You did this to Sam." Dean snapped, finally knowing which vampire had killed his baby brother. Jesse just nodded. "Monster."

"Who are you to judge hunter? Humanity just likes to think they're the top of the food chain but they aren't. Not even we are, after all there are species out there that happily eat us." Dean just glared at him and Jesse rolled his eyes. "I guess it comes down to this, how much you love your brother. Do you love him enough to join him? Or will you turn your back on him again?" The vampire asked and Dean flinched at the accusation. Jesse shook his head and left Dean alone to think. Dean just stared after him, mind racing.

Dean nearly jumped when cool hands came to rest on his shoulders, brushing his neck. He looked up to find Sam standing behind him, staring down at him. Despite the fact Dean knew he'd been hunting he couldn't see any evidence of it. "Hey." Sam smiled slightly at him.

"Hey." Dean answered, not sure what else to say. Sam sat down beside him, close enough that their arms brushed against each other.

"Half thought you'd have done a runner." Sam admitted and Dean shrugged.

"Any point in trying? You've got my scent now."

"True." He agreed, glancing over at Dean. "But I did say I'd let you go. I can't…I could never hurt you Dean."

"But you want to kill me Sam."

"Turn you; I want you with me forever."

"We went over this before. It wouldn't be me, just like….." Dean couldn't say it.

"Like I'm not me, the old me? But I still am, mostly. Still hunt, not ghosts but demons to feed off. Kind of a weird vampire, their blood is more filling to me for some reason." He explained.

"And your soul? Do you even care that you've lost it?" Dean demanded and Sam turned his head to look at him.

"But I haven't, not really. Something happened Dean, I…I don't know what I am but I'm different to Jesse and Xander or the other vampires we've run into. I'm lucky, most Sires would have killed me but Jesse doesn't care." He tried to explain, to make Dean see that he was still Sam, not just some demon wearing his body. "They don't care that I don't want to go out and cause mayhem and bloodbaths. Yeah I enjoy a good fight and sex and stuff but not like they do."

"But you still kill, how can you…..Sammy hated killing." Dean denied and Sam sighed.

"I….it feels so good Dean, so good it kind of scares me. But once you start it's impossible to stop till you've gotten every last drop." He admitted quietly and Dean flinched. "I try to go after people that won't be missed, people that deserve it but they're not always available."

Dean actually listened to what Sam, the vampire, was saying and yeah it hurt but….he could hear his Sam in it as well. And that hurt more than anything else. Sam was struggling to hold on to some part of his humanity, his soul, but obviously didn't always manage. Then again the prisons were full of murders who still had their souls. The fact that Sam tried made him better than them but could Dean accept it? The other vampire's words wouldn't leave him alone either, what was more important to him? Dean closed his eyes and then slowly moved his hand to rest on Sam's jean clad thigh. The material was cool, not warm like his own since Sam had no body heat but he could feel the muscles in Sam's leg shift slightly under his touch and looked over at him, seeing the hope in familiar hazel eyes. Dean took a deep breath and then nodded and Sam stared at him before a smile slowly spread over his face. He pulled Dean into a hug, burying his face in Dean's throat and Dean slowly hugged him back. He couldn't abandon Sam again.

* * *

Xander lay curled into his Sire's side, both purposely making themselves not listen in on the conversation happening in the other room. If Dean was going to join the family willingly then it was up to Sam to make it happen. For Sam's sake they both hoped he could do it. He got so lonely sometimes, he needed Dean, they could see it so hopefully Dean would see it too. If Dean didn't and left then they would have to convince Sam to make Dean forget everything that had happened. They couldn't risk him hunting them or telling others if he couldn't bring himself to do it. They both relaxed when they heard Sam's cry of absolute happiness, Dean must have agreed. Now all they had to do was figure out how to let the hunter keep at least part of his soul. That was not going to be easy. They'd heard rumours of the one vampire with a soul and they didn't want Dean ending up like him. But they had time, there was nothing saying Dean had to be turned right now. They'd just have to adapt to having a human around for a while.

_TBC…_


End file.
